User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Bumblebee
Biography Karen Beecher started her career as a research engineer (though her research specialty is unknown) and girlfriend of Teen Titans member Mal Duncan, a.k.a. Herald/Vox. Believing that the Titans did not respect her boyfriend enough, Karen engineers a bumblebee-themed suit and attacks the Titans with it, planning to make Herald look better by defeating her. This plan seemingly backfired when the entire Titans team went to Mal's aid, but it showed her that Herald was indeed a valuable member of the team. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Mal vouched for Karen and Bumblebee was asked to join the Teen Titans full-time. Some time later, both Karen and Mal retired from superheroics and married each other and Karen got a job at S.T.A.R. Labs designing non-lethal weaponary. During the Infinite Crisis, both Vox and Bumblebee put their costumes back on to help the heroes, but they were struck with a stray Zeta beam during the battle. The beam interfered with Bumblebee's suit's circuitry, permanently fixing her at a height of six inches. Bumblebee and Vox were last seen working with the Doom Patrol. Regime: Karen was away visiting another S.T.A.R. Labs facility when the Metropolis bomb exploded. Unfortunately, Mal Duncan was still in the city and was killed in the blast. Devastated by the loss of her husband, Karen could only find comfort in supporting Superman's new cause. Like many other Titans, Karen once again took up the mantle of Bumblebee and enlisted in the Regime. Though working alongside former villains made her uncomfortable, she found comfort in Cyborg's like-minded attitude about this. The two eventually started a romantic relationship, though Karen only did this to try to fill the hole in her life that Mal's death left. Powers and Abilities *Advanced scientist *"Bumblebee" exoskeleton grants the following abilities **Cybernetic helmet: gives Karen complete mental control over her suit. Antennae absorb solar energy to power the suit. **Extra strength and durability **Eyepieces produce electrical "stings" **Flight through synthetic wings **Sonic disruption **Size reduction **Weakness: currently stranded at six inches in height. (this won't be canon in the Injustice Universe). Intro/Outro Intro: Bumblebee flies in to the arena at reduced size and grows back to normal size. Outro: A bright flash of light comes out of Bumblebee's "stinger" gauntlets. When the light fades, Bumblebee floats around the screen in her reduced size. Gameplay Special Moves Stinger: Bumblebee fires a blast of electrical energy from her hands. A meter burned blast will stun the opponent for two seconds. Character Trait Sonic Disruptor: Bumblebee vibrates her suit's wings at an ultra high frequency for five seconds, disorienting her opponents, even during mid-combo. Supermove Sting like a bee: Bumblebee's antennae emit a bright flash of light. She then shrinks down to miniature and flies around her opponent in a spiral pattern, all the while zapping him/her multiple times with electric "stings" from her gauntlets. When she gets to floating in front of her opponent's face, she blasts it at full power to knock him/her over. Quotes Taunt after 1st round: "I left Mal at home for this?" Taunt after 1st round (Regime): "Stings, doesn't it?" Clash with anyone: "This may sting a little..." Clash with any male character: "A little girl's gonna kick your butt." Clash with Bane, Doomsday, Grundy: "You know size doesn't matter." Clash with Nightwing (Damian Wayne): "Which Robin were you?" ; Damian: "The better one." Clash with Cyborg (Regime): Bumblebee: "You're half the man Mal was." ; Cyborg: "Haven't heard that one before." Clash with Cyborg (Regime): Cyborg: "You're not fakin' this fight again, right?" ; Bumblebee: "You'd know if I were." Clash with Grundy: Grundy "Squash you like bug!" ; Bumblebee: "I don't squash easily" Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson): Nightwing: "Float like a butterfly..." ; Bumblebee: "Don't even go there" Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson): Bumblebee: "I do kinda miss the Titans" Clash with Cyborg: Cyborg "Little lady..." ; Bumblebee: "Ooh, big scary man" Clash with Cyborg: Bumblebee "I could use some more practice." ; Cyborg: "Let's see what you got Karen." Ending Once Superman's threat had been silenced, Bumblebee wanted nothing more to do with super-heroics. Karen permanently abandoned the name "Bumblebee" and resumed her research work for S.T.A.R. Labs, believing that scientists, and not heroes, are what the world now needed. Her latest project, engineering a new food source that can grow in virtually any climate in an attempt to end world hunger. Costumes Traditional: A bumblebee-themed power suit. Black with yellow patterns forming the silhouette of a bee. The back has mentally-controlled vibrating wings that enable flight. Regime (a.k.a. Young Justice): This is the same as her appearance in the Young Justice cartoon. Her suit includes more striped sections with yellow lines accenting the yellow sections. Her mask covers all but her nose and mouth and her goggles are outlined with yellow antennae. Teen Titans: The same as her Teen Titans cartoon appearance. Her suit includes black pants with a yellow belt and yellow "B" shaped buckle. She has yellow arm bands. She wears a yellow and black striped top and her hair is done in two buns. Instead of hand-mounted blasters, she carries two "B" shaped blasters that serve the same purpose. Karen Beecher 001.jpg|Traditional Costume Bumblebee YJ.jpg|Regime (Young Justice) Bumblebee Teen Titans 002.jpg|Teen Titans Category:Blog posts